


Mission Reports

by GrizzBe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzBe/pseuds/GrizzBe
Summary: A collection of one-shots following Lancelot and Galahad through their missions for the Kingsmen. If you have any requests, feel free to leave a comment!





	1. The Concert

Roxy gave the flexicuffs an extra tug, not that it would matter, the would-be assassin was out cold. The area backstage, where she was, was empty, the staff was busy ensuring the performance went off without a hitch. Behind the curtain (or, technically, in front of it), a packed concert hall sat enraptured by the soft notes coming from the piano, completely oblivious to the chaos they just narrowly avoided.  

"Bloody hell, Roxy, you could've waited for me," her earpiece buzzed.

A smile crept across her face, "I figured you were too busy with the hors d'oeuvres, Eggsy."

"Top work, Rox," Merlin's voice came through. "The cleanup crew is on its way."

"How was he planning on shooting Mr. Important through the curtain anyway, eh?" asked Eggsy.

Roxy picked up the rifle with the strange scope, ejected the magazine and cleared the chamber before sighting the curtain. Against the sea of red fabric, an electric dot flared exactly where the VIP was supposed to be.

"Merlin, inform the premier's protection detail that he's got a tracer on him," said Roxy, squinting a little closer at the intended target. "Probably in his jacket, but they might have slipped it into his food at some point."

"Will do," replied Merlin, his fingers furiously at work on a keyboard in the background. "Intelligence was clear on this one; there was just the one threat to the premier's life tonight. Looks like you two have the rest of the night off."

"You heard the man, Rox," said Eggsy, you could almost see the devilish grin plastered on his face. "You wanna come to me or do I wanna come to you?"

"You're on the first level, right? Near the balcony?" asked Roxy, trying her hardest to keep her own grin out of her voice, to mixed success.

"Yeah, you want me to grab you some of these mushroom things?" said Eggsy, apparently partaking of a couple himself. "They're delicious."

"I'm fine, Eggsy," replied Roxy, rolling her eyes at her partner. "Just meet me on the balcony in ten, alright?"

The agent made her way toward the lobby, her high heels clicking against the marble tile and the music drifting weightlessly through the air. She was halfway up the grand staircase to the first level when Eggsy appeared on the top step in his tux and his sly smile, holding a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"I thought I told you to meet me on the balcony?" grinned Roxy, taking Eggsy's proffered elbow as they moved towards the large balcony on the other side of the floor.

"Maybe, but I figured you missed me as much as I missed you so I thought I'd meet you halfway," said Eggsy, opening the glass door to the cool night beyond. 

Roxy gave the bottle of champagne a look, "Chatted up the bartenders again, huh?"

Eggsy responded with a toothy grin as he popped the cork and poured them a pair of drinks. "Bartenders are always reliable for intel, Rox."

The agents took up spots next to each other at the railing, looking out at the night lights of Budapest as the muffled notes of the piano's melody washed over them.

"Y'know, I've never really taken a liking to this hoity-toity stuff, but this isn't half bad," said Eggsy. Roxy rolled her eyes with a soft smile, he might've come a long way since they joined the Kingsmen, but some of the finer points of high society still alluded him.

"Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy," sighed Lancelot, resting her head on Galahad's shoulder and taking in the closest thing to a perfect night that they've had in a month.

"Claude De-what?!" hissed an exasperated Eggsy, earning him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Just be quiet Eggs and enjoy it," commanded Roxy.

Eggsy acquiesced, and the two sat in silence, enjoying the view. Eggsy's hand eventually found its way to Roxy's arm, his thumb beginning to rub soft patterns onto her flesh.

Roxy hummed and closed her eyes, shutting out the twinkling lights, letting the warmth of Eggsy and the soft notes of the piano take over. Yes, this was a perfect night, and they even saved the life of one of the world's most influential politician's to boot. Not a bad night at all.

* * *

So “Clair De Lune playing in the other room” popped up on my dash on Tumblr and this fic immediately came to mind and I just had to write it down. I’ve been meaning to start up a series of Reggsy one shots so I figured, why not now? If you have any requests, feel free to leave a comment! I hope y’all like it!


	2. The Meeting

_ Well, I received a pretty good reception for the first chapter so I figured I'd write a second one! I meant to write this a lot sooner but life got in the way! As always, if you would like to see a prompt written, feel free to ask! _

* * *

The murmurs of a meeting filtered softly through the cracks in the door; the two agents positioned at either side with their service pistols drawn.

“I’m counting five at the table, another nine bodyguards stationed around the room,” said Lancelot, peering through the wall with her infrared goggles.

“Only nine?” asked Galahad as he padded down the dead guard by the door, retrieving a key card from his inner-jacket.

“It would appear that Mr. Orange didn’t feel the need to bring the baddie standard two-bodyguards,” said Merlin, piping into their ears from his remote command center. “And Galahad, if you pick another Tarantino movie to base the code names off of, you’ll be banned for a month.”

“Reservoir Dogs is an absolute classic, Merlin,” retorted Eggsy.

“Tarantino is a gaudy hack who-” began Merlin before Roxy cut the argument short.

“Boys, I don’t believe this is the proper time for this particular squabble,” said Roxy, facing the door and preparing her pistol.

“Right you are, Lancelot,” said Merlin, returning to the job at hand. “Now, I’ll cut the lights and block outgoing calls in T-minus 30 seconds, be ready.”

Roxy and Eggsy both put on their Kingsman glasses and switched the lenses over to night vision. Eggsy knelt by the door, the key card he just lifted from the neutralized guard at the ready.

“He’s just mad that I have better taste in movies than he does,” whispered Eggsy with a wink, earning him a rye smile and a roll of her eyes from Roxy as they both leveled their pistols at the entrance.

“In three, two, go!” chimed Merlin’s voice. 

Roxy and Eggsy both lost their smiles in an instant, all business as they stormed through the door. The concerned shouts from the suddenly darkened room quickly fell silent as the two Kingsman agents dispatched the guards ringing around the room with ease, the thumps from their silenced pistols dropping the men with precision.

As quickly as it had started, the action had finished, and the lights blinked back on. The figure heads stood at their seats, staring mouths agape at their new visitors. The two Kingsmen agents’ glasses had automatically transitioned from night vision to normal clear as they reloaded their sidearms.

“Having a good evening, gentlemen?” asked Eggsy, his cocksure grin brimming at the baffled looks on their faces.

The faces of the men slowly turned from surprised to wicked, as various weapons began to slide from underneath suit jackets or the table: several gaudy pistols, knives, and even a cattle prod quickly filled their malicious hands.

“Ah ah ah,” chided Roxy gesturing to the dispatched guards, “No need to join your friends here.”

The cabal at the center of the room began to chuckle, preparing their weapons as they looked intent to fight. One moved his chair, clearing a path between him and Roxy.

“Oi! That’s enough from you, Mr. White!” shouted Eggsy. “One more step and you’ll be Mr. Dead, yeah?”

Suddenly, a phone went off, and all movement ceased, replaced by utter confusion. Everyone in the room looked around, trying to identify where the ringing was coming from.

“Ah, sorry boys, that’s me,” said Roxy, keeping her pistol at the ready as she pulled out her phone to see who was calling her. “Just a second. Hello? Yes, this is her.”

“Lancelot?” mouthed an apparently puzzled Eggsy.

“Lancelot?” piped in an equally puzzled Merlin.

“What?! No! That’s not what we agreed upon!” shouted an exacerbated Roxy into her phone.

Almost as quickly as it had come, the uneasy peace between the two parties was broken as Mr. Blue let out a primal yell and made a rush at Eggsy with a rather large sword. Not a moment after he had moved had Roxy put a bullet into both of his kneecaps. The two were under strict orders to bring the cabal in alive, but not necessarily in perfect condition.

“What? That was nothing,” said Roxy to the person on the other end of the line. “Stop trying to deflect! We agreed on 150 quid! I’m not paying you a penny more.”

The other criminal leaders closed the distance quickly, Eggsy put a bullet in Mr. Orange’s shoulder but needed a hard pistol whip to incapacitate him completely.

“Rox! What the hell!?” shouted Eggsy over the din of clattering weapons and cattle prod zaps.

“Listen here you little git,” growled Roxy as she put her full force into Mr. Pink’s knee, shattering it. “Oh, that?! That was me smashing a grown man’s leg! What? You want to ask him, do you?”

“Ahhh! My fucking knee!!” shouted Pink in pained gasps.

“Yeah, that’s right!” said Roxy, pistol whipping Mr. Brown across the face before resting his cattle prod from his hands and shocking him to the ground. “Now what were you saying about £100? And free one-day shipping? That’s what I thought.”

Lancelot hung up her phone as Galahad finished subduing Mr. White in a sleeper hold. The two agents took in their work, the criminal leaders all writhing on the floor or unconscious.

“Well, that was certainly interesting,” said Eggsy, taking a breath. “Care to let us in on what that was about, Rox?”

“Yes, Lancelot. What was that about?” asked Merlin through their ear pieces.

“What? That?” asked Lancelot, a sheepish smile on her lips. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I found a guy selling a pair of Ultra Boosts in your size. The prick was just trying to gouge me! Said he had other buyers!”

“What the hell…” began Merlin but Eggsy had already picked up Roxy in a massive hug.

“Aw, Rox! You’re too good to me!” said Eggsy through a huge smile.

Galahad gently dropped Lancelot on her toes, and the two shared a brief kiss.

“Anything for my knight,” said Roxy, mirroring Eggsy’s smile.

“Alright, well… Mission accomplished,” said Merlin, the two agents could almost hear the acting head of Kingsman rubbing his temples. “Zip tie our new friends, and I’ll have the cleanup team to pick them up right away.”

“Roger that, Merlin,” said Eggsy, obviously enjoying their leader’s consternation. “Now, about those Ultra Boosts, Rox, What color did you get??”

“I’ve got to keep some surprises, Eggs,” said Roxy, a sly smile on her lips as she bent down and zipped tied Mr. Orange’s wrists a bit too tightly.


	3. The Suit

_ Sorry this took so long and that only kind of occurs in the Tailor Shop, Anon! I hope you’ll enjoy it anyway! It’s been a pretty busy week, so finally being able to sit down and write this was fairly therapeutic. As always, if you have an idea for a one-shot, just shoot it my way, and we’ll see about getting it written up! Thanks, y’all! _

* * *

Eggsy took a deep breath and gently placed the frame on the wall, taking a step back to observe his handy work.

“World Reels In Wake of Unexplained Mass Violence”

The Kingsman agent leaned in and readjusted the frame, aligning it with the others surrounding it. It wasn’t like the others, it didn’t cover some celebrity’s wardrobe malfunction or some zany conspiracy involving an MP and circus clowns, but it was a newspaper when they had all been on a razor’s edge of having nothing at all. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt contributing to the wall that had been Harry’s mere days ago. As if sensing his apprehension, a friendly hand gripped his shoulder.

“He’d be happy to see you continuing the tradition, Eggs,” said Roxy.

Unable to think of a reply, Eggsy simply squeezed her head and sighed. The two agents stood there in silence for a moment, the memory of Harry filling in the spaces. Unable to bear it anymore, Eggsy clapped his hands.

“Alright!” said Eggsy, a little too much cheer forced into his voice. “I believe next on the list was a bespoke suit, made especially for Lancelot?”

Roxy met his enthusiasm with a wan smile; she knew he was hurting still. Harry had been the closest thing Eggsy had ever had to a father, the first person to actually believe in him, and now he was gone.

“I think you’re right,” said Roxy, glancing at her watch. “Now quick, get your suit on! We won’t have enough time to come back before our reservation at Marcus.”

“Marcus? That’s pretty swank, innit?” asked Eggsy, shaking out of his melancholic train of thought. “What’s the occasion?”

“We saved the world, Eggsy!” said Roxy, giving Eggsy a playful smirk while rolling her eyes. “I believe that earns us a bit of _swank_. Now get dressed!”

She assailed Eggsy with a flurry of slaps to his shoulder before he finally surrendered and headed for his closet. In no time at all, he was out of his track suit and into his fine, pinstripe Kingsman suit. He was met by a low whistle as he walked out of his closet, Roxy leaning against his bed. A small voice in the back of his head took note of how pleasant the sight was.

“You clean up well, Mr. Unwin,” said Roxy, chewing on her lip a bit as she took in the suave agent.

“And in about 45 minutes, I’ll be able to say the same thing about you,” said Eggsy, earning him a playful punch on the arm.

Or, at least it was meant to be playful, Rox had apparently been spending more time sparring in the gym than he had known about. The agent waited for her to take off out the door towards the car before rubbing the now sore spot on his shoulder and following her out.

* * *

Eggsy sat in the parlor at the shop and twirled his martini lightly in his fingers. Salvadore might be one of the best tailors out there, but Eggsy was confident he made the finest martinis. Roxy was still in the fitting room, getting the final touches done to her suit, and then it would truly be official, Roxy would formally be Lancelot.

Well, really, she had officially been a Kingsman for a day or so longer than he had been. But he had the suit, a fact that he hadn’t failed to playfully lord over her for the week since their mission to take down Valentine. He took the final sip of his martini as the fitting room door opened and Salvador stepped out with a pleased grin on his face.

Then she walked out and Eggsy understood why Sal seemed so pleased with himself. The suit itself was perfect, elegant as only the Kingsman tailor could manage, perfectly stitched, the lines cutting a magnificent form, but it was the figure inside the suit that took it to another level. If anyone had ever been born to wear a suit, it was Roxy. She exuded confidence and authority in a way that other Kingsman only wished they could.

“Wow, Rox, you look -” stammered Eggsy, a little too wide-eyed. 

“Salvadore did a great job, didn’t he?” said Roxy, taking a moment to make sure her cuffs were correctly set.

“To put it mildly!” Eggsy finally managed to say after a few seconds of gesticulating. “You look fuckin’ top, Rox.”

Roxy chuckled and waved off the compliments before noticing a bottle of champagne chilling to Eggsy’s side with a note. She moved to the card, an ornate “M” gracing the top of the stationary.

“Roxy, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for your first suit, it’s a special moment for all Kingsman agents. At least let the first toast be on me! -Merlin” recited Roxy.

“Atta-boy, Merlin!” shouted Eggsy, picking up the bottle and preparing two glasses of champagne before looking for a third. “Sal, where’s another flute for you?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” began the elderly tailor before seeing the look on both Eggsy and Roxy’s faces. He sighed in resignation before fishing the third flute from the bar and joining the two agents.

After Eggsy had finished pouring Salvadore’s glass, he sat the bottle aside and took up a formal stance, holding his glass high in a toast.

“To Lancelot, who officially joins the ranks of the Kingsman,” said Eggsy. “May her missions be many, and her aim always be true.”

“And to Salvadore, for making one hell of a suit,” added Roxy.

The three clinked their glasses and took sips of the fine champagne, Eggsy smiling around the rim of the glass as he took Roxy in. Before he had the chance to look away, Roxy caught him and returned his smile.

“Well, Sal, we hate to cut and run on you like this, but I believe we’ve got reservations to make,” said Eggsy, placing his glass back on the tray.

“Of course, of course, you two have a beautiful evening!” said Salvadore as he ushered the agents out of the shop to their car.

Eggsy took another look at Roxy, who flashed a devilish grin and an equally suggestive wink at Galahad as she got behind the wheel.

“Oh, I think we’re going to have a rather fine evening indeed,” replied Eggsy.


	4. The Day Off

_So, I posted this to my Tumblr (same name!) a little bit ago but I figured I'd add it to the fic sites! This isn't exactly a mission, so it doesn't really work with the others, but it's too short to really stand on its own. Consider this a dessert! And thanks to Tumblr's_ thequeenofthehobbits _for the prompt! If you have a prompt you'd like to see_ me _work with, feel free to leave a comment!_

* * *

The alarm started ringing on the nightstand next to him, Eggsy kept his eyes closed and groaned. The hand that had been resting on his chest throughout most of the night shifted, groping for the button to turn it off.

“Why do we have to wake up at this ungodly hour, again?” asked Eggsy as he rubbed his face, the back of his mind noting the extra weight on his finger. He still hadn’t quite gotten used to the ring, but a smile spread across his tired face all the same.

“Because we’re going to be busy all day,” replied Roxy, the glint from her own ring managing to find what little of the early dawn light that there was. “And if we want to spar at all, it has to be in the morning.”

Roxy was already up and about, rummaging through the chest of drawers and pulling out various clothing for the two of them.

“It’s called ‘a day off’ for a reason, Rox! What say we just spar here for a bit,” started Eggsy, who pat the bed and tried to pull off his most charming look but only managed to look charmingly daft. “Maybe follow it up with a little breakfast in bed?”

She turned around and threw the gym shorts she had just retrieved for Eggsy, nailing him in the face and earning her an “oof” from her husband.

“Because we’re supposed to have breakfast with my parents at nine, then we’re meeting my friends at the market at 10:30 and then we’re having afternoon tea with your mom and Daisy.”

Eggsy finally got out of bed, slipping the shorts on as he walked toward Roxy, putting his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“And then a nap, yeah?”

Roxy smiled and scratched at Eggsy’s scruff, “Only if you don’t want to take Daisy to Harry Potter World anymore.”

“Ah, right, Harry Potter World,” said Eggsy, smiling at the thought. “You know, the one in Orlando is supposed to be so much better, right?”

“We are not commandeering Kingsman resources so you and Daisy can get matching Harry Potter robes,” said Roxy, rolling her eyes. “Besides, we’re meeting Harry for dinner at The Dorchester at 8.”

“Ah yes, The Dorchester,” said Eggsy in his most affected posh accent, his pinky stuck firmly in the air. “I do say, this foamed fish mousse is divine.”

Roxy shook her head and laughed before fishing out the rest of their gym clothes and shoving Eggsy’s in his chest. “Right, a full day ahead of us, now get dressed! You still owe me a rematch for flipping me on the mat last time.”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to me as long as it includes a good pinning,” said Eggsy with a mischievous wink. “You realize we’re like those couples we used to make fun of, right? Their whole days planned down to the minute with markets and tea and Harry Potter?”

Roxy thought for a moment before grabbing the back of Eggsy’s head and bringing him down to her height for a deep kiss, the two holding still for a long moment.

“Maybe, but they don’t go stop evil geniuses from destroying the world when they’re working do they?” asked Roxy, slapping Eggsy’s rear as she went to go put on her sneakers. “And you’re the one that loves Harry Potter.”

“I guess you have a point,” replied Eggsy with a smile, throwing on his shirt as he followed his wife down the stairs. “Now, about that rematch.”


	5. The Strike

_Well,_ The Golden Circle _has come, and what we feared most became true. So I've tried to fix it! It should go without saying that this isn't connected to the other chapters in_ Mission Reports _and as we go forward, any chapter in which Tilde is around at all is an AU for_ The Golden Circle _and any chapter where Eggsy and Roxy have been together since_ The Secret Service _is a different AU. It should also go without saying that the fic contains_ TGC _spoilers and you shouldn't read if you haven't seen the movie yet. All of that being said, I hope y'all like this! As always, if you have an idea for a one-shot you'd like me to give a look at, just leave a comment!_

* * *

You could hear a pin drop. The others sat silently at the table, their jaws slack, staring at their guest. Eggsy's shout still echoed faintly from the ornately designed walls. He had just seen one of his best friends vaporized by a missile through his Kingsman glasses.

How could this be? His house's location was top secret… Charlie. Eggsy knew that this had to be that tosser's fault. There wasn't enough time to focus his anger on the failed Kingsman candidate, though. If his house had just been hit, it was only a matter of time…

"Rox," said Eggsy, not bothering with the pretense of texting anymore. "My house was just hit, the mansion has to be next."

To her credit, Roxy didn't miss a beat. While she had just been lounging a moment before, by the time Eggsy had said "hit" she was up and moving towards a fortified shelter. Eggsy was already stepping away from the dinner table, the Swedish monarchy still confused by what had just happened.

"The Golden Circle is making a move," said Roxy, her mind already on the mission. "If I don't make it, all of the data I've gathered is uploaded to our data center in Berlin."

"Don't talk like that, Rox," said Eggsy as he moved for the door.

Roxy had made it to the shelter and was locking it down when the screen on Eggsy's glasses flashed white. He could make out a grunt before the display went blank.

"Fuckin' hell!" shouted Eggsy.

Tilde had recovered and was making her way to his side after giving her parents a quick apology.

"What is going on, Eggsy?" asked the Princess.

"An emergency at work," replied Eggsy a little too tersely, the clock was ticking, and Roxy's life was hanging in the balance. "I'm sorry, I've got to go."

With that, Eggsy gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and darted through the door to his waiting car. He could make it to the mansion, or what was left of it, in a little under three hours if he was quick. If Roxy needed his help, he had no time to dally.

A little voice in the back of his head whispered that he had just insulted the royal family of Sweden, but he quickly shut it up. A lot of blood had been spilled tonight; he had already tried to hail Arthur and the other Kingsman to no avail. His only shot at rescuing anybody now was Roxy, and he was going to be damned if he couldn't do it.

* * *

"Ur da best."

"Best friend or best agent?"

"Both ;)"

Eggsy had spent the last two hours poring over the interaction before his whole world had been upended for what felt like the thousandth time. It hadn't even been a real conversation, but it had spoken volumes about his fellow agent and how much she meant to him.

A winky face. If the last normal thing Eggsy had sent to Roxy before everything went tits up was a fucking winky face, he wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself.

"Best friend or best agent?"

He had glossed over the question when she had asked it, but he found himself returning to it over and over again. Roxy was more than either of those things to Eggsy. His mind clouded over whenever he tried to figure out just what that was, but he was confident that "friend" and "agent" couldn't cover everything that Lancelot meant to him.

His thoughts wandered while his training kept him from stepping on the gas as he cruised through the country roads towards what had to be the rubble of his former base of operations.

A full on attack had been executed against the Kingsman, and the last thing he needed to do was draw unnecessary attention his way with a flashy car going high speeds through the countryside.

He pulled up to the gate, and his heart sank when he saw it bent in a tangle. Whatever had hit the mansion was big enough to twist the heavy metal gate a kilometer away. Eggsy pushed the black thoughts to the back of his mind as he got out of the car and began making his way through the thicket between him and the house.

As he quietly stepped through the woods, he readied his pistol. If the Golden Circle meant to ensure their work had been thorough, there could very well be an enemy fire team picking through the rubble.

The flames from the house slowly started popping into view, and Eggsy took a knee behind a tree as he watched and listened. There was nothing but the shifting rock and the crackling of the fires, and it quickly became apparent that he was alone. Whoever the Golden Circle were, they were arrogant enough to think they didn't need to make sure their work was finished properly.

"They were right for the most part," thought Eggsy grimly, but they weren't right about this. Roxy was the toughest person he knew, and if there was a chance for her to make it, regardless of how slim it was, she was going to get it done.

The rain started coming down as Eggsy moved across the shattered lawn, his pistol drawn and ready and his eyes on the lookout for any targets. He began going over their last interactions; she had been in her room on the southern end of the building making the nearest shelter to her the closet on the southwest corner. The missile had hit on the other side of the building, which just might have given her the time she needed to get there.

He started climbing up the blackened stone and granite roughly around where she should be and started calling for her.

"Roxy! I'm here! Where are you!?" shouted Eggsy, trying his hardest not to let the strain and worry into his voice. "Com'on Rox!"

A muffled cry answered him in the rubble. Eggsy's heart skipped a beat and a grin popped up on his face from nowhere. It was all he could manage not to give a gleeful whoop right there in the rain and the ash.

"Hold on Roxy, I'm coming," said Eggsy, deliberately keeping his voice calm.

He immediately started at the debris, digging down toward where the noise came from in his tux. After what felt like forever, Eggsy shifted one last thick timber scaffold out of the way when a blackened hand reached out for him. He fell to his knees and grasped it with both of his.

"It's okay Roxy, I'm here, you're going to be fine," Eggsy needed to say it, but he knew she was a long way away from being fine.

He began digging her out of the last bit of debris, the remainder of her hardened shelter. It had saved her life, but just barely. The reinforced, blast-proof pod had taken a beating and had obviously only managed to keep Roxy from the truly life-threatening injuries. By the time she was free, the extent of her wounds had come fully into focus. She had fallen unconscious while he had been digging, but he could see heavy bruising and what had to be several broken bones. If that was what was immediately apparent, there was no telling how bad it was internally.

Eggsy made sure she was secure before sprinting back toward his car and the Kingsman medical kit that was stored in the boot. It wouldn't do much, but it was certainly better than nothing until he could get her to a hospital.

"Gallaha- -ome in Galla-" Eggsy's earpiece piped up in static.

"What? Yes! Merlin is that you?!" shouted Eggsy.

"-oomsday scenario, Eggsy, we need to rendezvous," Merlin's stoic voice came through, getting clearer with every word.

"Merlin, listen! Lancelot is in a bad way! We need a medevac, asap," said Eggsy, grabbing the medkit and sprinting back to his injured partner.

"Lancelot? She was at the mansion, the sensors say it was leveled!" said Merlin, doubt creeping in over the earpiece.

"It was, but this is Roxy we're talking about," countered Eggsy. "She has a broken arm and leg, and the rest of her looks like a plum, but she's breathing."

"10-4 Eggsy, a helivac is on its way," said Merlin, seamlessly changing gears and jumping into action.

"Atta girl, Rox," Eggsy heard Merlin whisper in quiet triumph and joy.

"You're the governor, Merlin," replied Eggsy as he slid next to the downed agent, quickly setting up the medkit.

With a practiced hand and the handheld x-ray tablet that Merlin had just perfected the week before, Eggsy quickly made a note of all of the injuries that Roxy had endured, information that would be invaluable to the medics when they got there and set up an IV. After that, there was nothing more he could do but do his best to cover her with his jacket and wait. Eggsy took up position by her side, holding the IV bag up with one hand and Roxy's right hand with the other.

Before too long, the whir of a helicopter's rotor drowned out the soft patter of rain. As the medics made their way towards him with a stretcher, Eggsy finally began to believe that his best friend, the best agent he knew, his partner, was going to be okay.

Eggsy smiled.


End file.
